ハローキティの伝説
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Saat melewati Shang Xiang, ekor matanya tertuju pada gambar Sun Shang Xiang. Gambar itu seperti kucing, yang anehnya memakai pita di kuping kirinya. "Aru gambar apa yang kau buat? Lucu sekali, aru "puji Yao. Review?


Iseng, iseng~ Douzo~

Mungkin.. ini fic terakhir saya dalam tahun ini.. Rencana bakal hiatus bentar untuk menghadapi UAN, hiks.. =_=

Warning : Kiku dan Sun Quan sangat OOC, miss-typo, abal, gaje, dkk.

Summary : Saat melewati Shang Xiang, ekor matanya tertuju pada gambar Sun Shang Xiang. Gambar itu seperti kucing, yang anehnya memakai pita di kuping kirinya. "Aru~ gambar apa yang kau buat? Lucu sekali, aru~"puji Yao. Review?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

Hetalia – World Series

©Hidekazu Himaruya

Haroo Kiti no Rejendo

©Saya

* * *

Suatu hari keluarga bahagia bermarga Sun sedang bersantai di ruang keluarganya. Sang kepala keluarga, Sun Jian rupanya sedang mengajari kedua calon perjakanya membuat gambar naga indah. "Bukan, Sun Ce, caranya bukan seperti itu.."tegur Sun Jian sabar melihat Sun Ce memegang kuas dengan kakinya dan berusaha menggambar di atas kertas. "Hah? Tapi kata Sun Quan cara yang baik untuk melukis seperti ini yah.."ujar Sun Ce polos. Sun Quan terlihat terkikik dan berusaha menghindari death-glare ayahnya. Melihat kesibukan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya, Sun Shang Xiang sang anak bungsu jadi iri. Ia segera mendekati mereka dan berkata, "Ayah aku ingin ikut menggambar juga!" "Perempuan sepertimu lebih baik main boneka atau membantu ibu memasak sana."balas Sun Quan iseng. Wajah Sun Shang Xiang terlihat cemberut, tangannya ditekuk di depan dadanya. "Pokoknya aku mau ikut!"paksanya dengan kekanak-kanakan, pipinya digembungkan karena kesal.

Sun Jian menghela nafasnya. Mengurus Sun Ce dan Sun Quan saja sudah cukup merepotkan, apalagi mengawasi putri kecilnya yang pecicilan ini… "Shang Xiang, benar apa kata kakakmu, lebih baik kau bermain dengan Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao saja.."kata Sun Jian. Shang Xiang menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka membosankan! Ayolah, biarkan aku mencoba seni kaligrafi seperti Quan dan Ce~" Kini, Sun Shang Xiang menggunakan jurus andalannya, little-tigger-eyes-no-jutsu.

Sun Jian menyerah. "Baik, baik, terserah kau saja. Ce, tolong jaga adikmu.." "Baik ayah."jawab Sun Ce disertai acungan jempol. Setelah itu, Sun Jian pergi entah kemana.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul Wang Yao. "Permisi, aru~ Aku datang untuk menemui Tuan Sun Jian, tapi dia tidak ada di mana-mana, apakah kalian tahu?"tanya Yao sopan. Anak-anak bangsawan, jaga sikap, jaga sikap aru~ pikirnya dalam hati. Sun Quan menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga Sun Ce dan Sun Shang Xiang. Wang Yao menghela nafas. "Ahh.. aku harus mencari Tuan Sun Jian lagi, aru.."

Saat melewati Shang Xiang, ekor matanya tertuju pada gambar Sun Shang Xiang. Gambar itu seperti kucing, yang anehnya memakai pita di kuping kirinya. "Aru~ gambar apa yang kau buat? Lucu sekali, aru~"puji Yao. Pipi Shang Xiang memerah karena dipuji. "Ini hanya iseng-iseng kubuat, Wang Yao, bukan gambar yang patut untuk dibanggakan.." Mata Yao masih bersinar melihat gambar SSX. "Ini mahakarya, aru~! Boleh kubawa pulang?" Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk. Yao melompat senang. "Yahoo~ aru, xie xie! Ah, aku harus mencari Tuan Sun Jian! Za jian~!"ucap Wang Yao seraya berlalu. "Orang aneh, gambar abalan Shang Xiang kok dibilang _master piece_?"celetuk Sun Ce yang kemudian disambut kuas oleh Sun Shang Xiang.

* * *

"Aru~ Sudah jadi~" Wang Yao menatap boneka yang baru ia buat dengan puas. Ia mengangkat boneka itu, matanya memancarkan kekaguman, "Aiyaa~ Manis sekali~ Aku akan beri nama.. Shinatty! Ya!" Ia memeluk boneka Shinatty itu dengan gemas. Kemudian, ia melenggang keluar dari kamar, perutnya terasa lapar.

Tak berapa lama, Kiku masuk ke kamarnya. "Onii-san? Kau di situ? Ada yang mencarimu, ah tidak ada.."ucapnya. Matanya kemudian menatap boneka Shinatty yang baru saja dibuat Yao di atas kasur. 'Moe-freak-mode' nya langsung ke status 'ON' "Ma.. manisnya~"bisik Kiku dengan mata bersinar-sinar, ia segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya yang selalu ia bawa itu, dan menggambar sketsa Shinatty. 'Aku ingin membuat boneka seperti ini juga! Akan kuberi nama.. Kitty! Ne, haroo kiti desu! Kawaiii~!'pikir Kiku senang. Selesai menggambar, ia keluar dari kamar.

-Berabad-abad kemudian-

"Ah, aru! I.. itu kan Shinatty-chan yang dulu kurancang!"pekik Wang Yao kaget ketika ia mengunjungi Kiku dan menemukan Shinatty-nya terpajang di etalase toko Jepang berupa _merchandise_ berbagai bentuk dan mereknya berubah menjadi 'Hello Kitty'. "Kau meniru rancanganku, aru!"ucapnya marah sambil mencak-mencak kesal. Kiku cuek, tidak mau ambil pusing. 'Siapa suruh kau tidak mempatenkan rancanganmu itu?'pikirnya dalam hati, tidak menggubris Yao yang masih marah-marah di jalanan dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

* * *

Wkwkwk, ide tiba-tiba muncul! Jadi anak-anak, sebenarnya yang membuat Shinatty/Hello Kitty itu SSX! Muahahaha~ -digampar China-

Omake judul: ハローキティの伝説 (Hello Kitty's Legend).

Review?


End file.
